<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunnyside by indefensibleselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579033">sunnyside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence'>indefensibleselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni has a small surprise for breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femflash February 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunnyside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/gifts">blossomisley (viudanegra)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell rings while they're still in bed.</p><p>That was sort of the one major fuck up with this plan, but that's fine Toni could spin this. Cheryl sits up first, the strap of her nightgown sliding down her shoulder and Toni is by her side in an instant, kissing along the soft, overly moisturized skin. </p><p>“Who's that?” She kisses up her shoulder, her neck, her cheek until Cheryl turns her head and Toni kisses her lips too. </p><p>“A surprise. Just a fun thing on your day off. You'll love it.” Probably, hopefully. </p><p>“Is it going to remain a mystery or will you avail the tr-” Toni kisses her again. </p><p>“Don't stress, okay. Catch another ten minutes.” She slides out of the bed. </p><p>“TT-” </p><p>“It's not a serial killer!” She calls over her shoulder. “Swear!” The doorbell rings again and she rushes down the stairs, pulling a jacket off of the coat hanger and bundling up before she opens the door. </p><p>“I brought berries.” Betty, to her credit, did bring berries. They were mostly even fresh. “Can you tell me why I'm spending my Sunday morning in Cheryl's mansion- is it also your mansion now? Did you sign property deeds?” </p><p>“Uh, no. Not that I remember.” She also super doesn't want it, but no one needs to know that. Not that she doesn't love spending time in it with her girlfriend but god is it gaudy. In a loving way. “It's a favor. I'll owe you one.” </p><p>“For what-” Betty does eventually follow inside and stop letting the mist and the cold in. </p><p>“I-” She leads her into the kitchen, where she spent an hour last night flash freezing waffles. “Okay, not to be disgustingly sappy or whatever but I didn't get to spend a lot of time with my family, and Cheryl's family is kind of batshit.” </p><p>“I remember when Penelope tried to hunt me for sport yeah.” </p><p>“Yeah. So. I thought it would be nice if she got to spend time with the only member of her family that isn't, you know.” </p><p>“Trying to kill someone.” </p><p>“Actively, at least. And- free breakfast?” </p><p>“Free breakfast.” She says slowly and sighs. “Sure, whatever. I could use the break.” </p><p>Cheryl comes down eventually, surprised in that way where it comes off as abrasive before she mellows out and Toni thinks is cute. They have breakfast and Toni settles in the background while they argue about nothing. But Cheryl's smiling, actually really smiling the entire time, and that's- </p><p>That's all that she could ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are always very appreciated</p><p>find me on<a href="http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/licotain"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>